Staging of cancer at various anatomic sites in a uniform manner makes it possible to communicate and exchange information regarding biologic behavior, management and prognosis of malignant tumors. Staging schemes have not been developed for all malignant neoplasms. However, the American Joint Committee for Cancer Staging and End Results Reporting, the International Union Against Cancer, individual physicians and other groups have proposed staging schemes for some tumors. Through the proposed conference it is planned to bring together accepted and now used staging proposals, complete recommendations for staging of cancers at some anatomic sites that are currently being considered and make suggested proposals for staging of some tumors for which complete objective data is not yet available. Check lists for the accumulation of data which will aid in identification of extent of disease, facilitate decision making regarding therapy and prognostication will be developed during the conference. Results of the conference will be published in part in a booklet which will be given wide distribution in the medical profession. With this information in hand, health professionals will be better able to reach multidisciplinary decisions regarding cancer management for the benefit of the patient with cancer.